Slime (ClumsyBM's version)
DISCLAIMER This element was made before slime was added into ebg. Slime's real spells are: * Sticky Barrage * Slime Buddies * Splitting Slime * Slime Shield * King Slime Statistics Slime is a rare element costing a total of 700 diamonds. This element is capable of creating mass defense. This can result as the slime trapping opponents, or freezing (trap) them with its spells. It's color palette consists of dark green. Spells Slimeball (Blast Spell) "User forms a giant bubble of slime that will explode onto the opponent, while also depleting their speed for a few seconds" The caster raises his arms into the air, creating what looks like a giant ball of slime. Then, the user throws the ball of slime towards the opponent. If the slimeball hits the ground, it will make a puddle that will deplete a user's speed if walked on. If the opponent gets hit by the slimeball, it will explode and deplete their speed for 3.5 seconds. * This spell forms the slimeball just like light's ultimate, but only forms a small ball * Even if it's speed is as similar to gravity's blast, it can do a ton of damage This spell consumes 300 mana, deals 260 damage, with a 9 second cooldown. Mucus Somber (Multi-Projectile Spell) "User creates a ring of slime that turns into 10 spinning balls that when launched, traps the opponent in a ring of slime for a few seconds The caster raises one arm into the air. The arm creates a ring of slime that quickly turns into 10 slimeballs. The slimeballs get launched and creates a puddle when it hits the ground. When they hit the opponent, they create a ring of slime that stuns them for a few seconds, and deals a fair amount of dmg. * This spell costs 493 shards * It's cousin is Acid Rain (acid's multi-projectile spell in a way) * The slimeballs are faster than the blast itself * The opponent gets stunned by the ring for 2 seconds This spell consumes 500 mana, does 50 dmg per simeball, with a 8 second cooldown. Sticky Shower (AoE Spell) "User creates a green cloud that begins to rain slime onto opponents" The user levitates into the air creating a green cloud. The cloud then begins to rain slime that creates large puddles of sticky slime. Any user caught in the rain could get stuck in the puddles until they disappear while also dealing a short amount of damage over time. * This spell costs 743 shards * The puddles stun the opponent until the spell is over * A user that gets hit by a drop of slime gets most of the damage * This is similar to Lava's AoE spell in Elemental Wars This spell consumes 760 mana, does 125 dmg in the puddle and 150 per drop of slime, with a 13 second cooldown. Muddy Smear (Body Spell) "User covers themselves in pure slime that can boost their jump power, but lowers their speed" The user creates a cloud that pours slime onto their body. With this coating, they can jump higher than usual, and their speed gets lowered. When the spell ends, it creates a tiny puddle of slime. * This spell costs 856 shards * Their speed being lowered is because of the sticky mucus in the slime * The jump power is not as high as Intertia's jump power This spell consumes 890 mana with a 65 second cooldown. Gooey Obliteration (Ultimate Spell) "User creates a gigantic slimeball trapping any opponent in them. The slimeball creates several quick pulses followed by a giant explosion, leaving gigantic puddles" The user creates a slimeball with his hands. But with great power, he then makes the slimeball grow into gigantic size, trapping anything and anyone in it. The user begins clapping his hands, making 7 quick pulses. Then the user claps his hands again to make a large explosion that deals a ton of dmg and leaves puddles of the ground. These puddles slows the opponents speed and deals damage over time. * This spell costs 1198 shards * The pulse starts slow and speeds up after the 3rd pulse * The explosion creates giant balls of slime that splatter on the ground for 5 seconds (at max) * Any spell that is trapped inside the ball explodes instantly * Players will still be able to run until the explosion either sticks them to the ground for 3.5 seconds or knocks them back This spell consumes 1000 mana, 35 dmg per pulse, 450 from explosion, 25 on puddle, with a 120 second cooldown The medal is coming soon guys! Category:ClumsyBm's Element Ideas.